Ever's Story
by Valkyrie4Ever
Summary: Ever and Damen have moved to England in a small town of Farnborough although Damens left Ever who is strugling to cope since finding out something scary but needs him by her side. Will he come back to her? Does he still love her or going for good? Rated T
1. Prologue

**Hey it's Valkyrie4Ever, obviously. This was written because it was bored and quite frankly I'm out of ideas for Skulduggery Pleasant, for now, so I wrote this a while back while getting them all together. This one comes from the 'Immortal Series' by Alyson Noel but it's changed slightly. First of all they're not in California. In fact they're not in America at all. Ever and Damen have moved to England in a small town of Farnborough, which happens to be my home town, and they both attend my school, Fernhill School and Language College. Although things aren't at all simple. Damen's left Ever for the school 'bitch' and Ever's having the 'fitting in' problem again while carrying a secret round that will affect them both if she does nothing about it. Oh and if anyone's read night star, you will know that Haven's dead (if you haven't I've just spoilt it for you and I'm sorry) in this fanfic, she's alive, well and immortal. That's all I'm saying. I'll stop typing and let you read**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

My life wasn't always like this. I had a family, a mum, a dad and a little sister. I even had a dog, Buttercup, to keep me company. But soon everything changed. The accident happened and then I met _him_. Damen. My one true love and my soul mate. Or so I was told. Lately Damen's been acting a bit... weird around me. Like he's not in love with me anymore. Maybe he isn't, but I still love him. He's all I've had since I moved out from home. We've always stuck together, even when we couldn't touch. But ever since we moved to England, Farnborough to be precise, he's been a little off.

My story is not a happy one. My story is not a sad one. My story is not a romantic one. My story is actually about my life in school while Damen was messing around with the bitch while I carry something far greater than that.

My name is Ever Bloom. I look 16 years old. But I am far more than that...

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Interesting beginning. It was actually just Ever introducing some troubles in her life. <strong>

**Push the button! Push it, push it, push it!**

**But one rule... be nice!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The beginning but here's a bit bad but you'll get the general gist lol.**

**Alyson Noel owns Ever and Damen**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

I sit waiting for him, knowing he wouldn't come. He's with _her. _He doesn't want me. She was all he ever cared about and now I start to regret my decision in coming. Of course he wasn't going to turn up. He was quick enough to get of my life before I could even say 'I Love You'. Was this how Drina felt? Did _I_ put her through what she's putting me through?

Of course not. He left Drina years before he met me. But we were still together when he met _her_! The twat of the century. And the next and the other 6 he's been around for. He never has cared for anyone but himself and it's taken me half a century to realise that? Now I know why Drina put up such a fight. She felt hurt. Hurt just like I am now. This isn't fair. But what can I do? Nothing. All I can do is move on.

I went back home. A small flat in the small town of Farnborough. I like it here. It's peaceful, compared to the cities we've been to, relaxing and I have some great friends at school. The only downside to living in England is I have to wear uniform for school, but then again everyone does. Oh and yes, I know it's confusing. I mentioned I was over half a century years old and I go to school? The truth is I am, like, fifty years old, but I only look about sixteen. But then again being immortal did cause me to stop aging so there's an upside. However the downside to being immortal is that I'm never going to die, without getting sent to the shadowland, and I will never get to grow up with my friends, I am constantly having to move where I live and I haven't seen my aunt Sabine in over fifty years.

Sabine is my aunt on my dad's side. She took me in after my parents and little sister, Riley died in the car accident the night Damen made an immortal. Well actually I originally died too, but I was saved by Damen because he couldn't bear the thought to losing me again. Well, I wish he would have. I'd have been better off dead and not ruining Sabine's life and then live with him and those bloody twins for him to go and cheat on me like that.

I reached the front door as it started to rain. My flat was on the second floor big enough for just me and my best friend Sam if she ever felt like staying round. Samantha was the first person at Fernhill to be nice to me and be my friend. She reminded me, in some ways, of my best friend Haven from California who happens to also be an immortal. But they were totally different in so many ways. Haven had long dark hair whereas Sam would rather keep her blonde hair no longer than her shoulders. Their personalities were very different. Haven seemed to be more like an emo chick and Sam was more girly. She was the kind to walk around in short skirts and tight t-shirts whereas Haven would wear baggy black t-shirt and skinny jeans.

I got to the top of the stairs and started towards the door to my flat. When I got in I literally collapsed into my sofa and started to relax a bit. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes I realised it was 9.00pm. I'd only gotten back from the warehouse three hours ago. And that was a waste of a trip.

Basically I sent a note to Damen telling him meet me there. I didn't say why just meet me at this old, abandoned Loc 'N' Store warehouse. I wanted to sort our relationship out. Hope we could still be friends but Damen being Damen decided not to show up. I sighed, got up off the sofa and went into the kitchen to get a bottle of my elixir from the fridge.

I nearly finished it when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to have Joseph Hills barge right in. I really don't like him.

"Do come in," I said sarcastically.

"OK babes I will," he replied.

"I was being sarcastic. Now what do_ you_ want?"

"Jeez. Are you rude to all your guests?"

"Only the ones who barge into my home and _make_ themselves my guest. I don't remember inviting you round,"

"Well you did. That bump on your head last week must made you forget," he said walking over to me.

"That bump was a tennis ball. I don't think it would make me forget something such as how much I still can't stand you," I replied walking around him.

"Come on Ever. You know you like me so why don't you just admit it? Or are you still upset about your break up with that Damen?"

"Get a life Joseph and stop chasing girls who are quite clearly out of your league. And what happens between me and Damen is none of your business."

"So you do still like him,"

"Well thank you for stopping by but I'm really tired so I want to go to bed."

"OK but can I at least tell you what I came here to say?" he asked. I sighed.

"If you must,"

"OK well I know you don't like me. And to be honest I'm not too fond of you either. But I do really like Sam. I was wondering if you could give me some tips as to what she likes. You know, help her know that I like her?" he asked, blushing all of a sudden. I thought and sighed again.

"OK. We'll talk at school tomorrow. Right now, I'm really am tired and I've got stuff to do. She won't be in tomorrow anyway, she's on a photography trip."

"Thanks Ever. I owe you one," he said smiling and finally left my small flat. Sam is so lucky. Joseph is respected throughout the school. His dad is rich and his mum was home a lot more after suffering from breast cancer. He get's everything he wants a never fails to woo the girl he likes. He's getting good grades. I mean like A* great in every subject and gets rewarded with a lot of rewards. Most girls loved him and most boys envied him. But I have my own boy. Well I did. I love Damen and I will for a long time. I will try to have a civilised relationship but that's just because I sit next to him in nearly every lesson at school.

* * *

><p>School was horrible the next day. I walked in through the gates to see him straight away with <em>her<em>. Jessica Pusey. She was a good four inches shorter than him and had to stand on tip-toes just to place her head on his shoulder. He had to crouch down to kiss her which she complained about as she was too short for her age and felt embarrassed. She saw me as I walked past them and stepped closer to Damen practically sitting on his posed leg and reaching up to kiss his cheek. I just smiled and didn't let it bother me as Damen forgot to leave his mind shield up and I saw he was getting annoyed with her doing this. I walked away while he tried to get her off him minding my own business until I saw them.

The tulips.

_Red _tulips, passing from his mind to her mind.

The tulips that he used to send to me to symbolise our undying love for each other.

Well obviously we don't have any undying love or he would still be with me! I ran up to 'A' block to sit in the library and wait for Joseph. We're in the same form with Mr Ryan so we always meet up, with Sam of course, and go together. Sam told me that she really like Joseph and Joseph really like Sam. Simple, right? No not with these two as they wouldn't tell each other and insisted on making an impression on the other. Obviously with my help.

I picked up one of the magazines on the rack and flicked through it, hoping to find something interesting. Nothing. Only on the trends of what clothes to wear and what famous, gorgeous, sexy actors all the girls are into this month. Last month was Daniel Radcliffe for his performance in 'Harry Potter', this month it's Logan Lerman for his performance in 'Percy Jackson'. Boring.

"Hey Ever," I look up over the magazine and look down again. "Hey Ever," they tried again, before sitting down next to me to see me that way, but I just turned myself to face her magazine blocking our view. "Fine be that way, I'll just tell Damen that you wouldn't look at me so I couldn't give you what he told me to give you. Or at least ask you to join us for lunch today,"

"Jess I wouldn't join you for lunch if you were the people on earth," I replied simply.

"No not me. Damen. Damen wants you to join him and I join you right at the end. He said he's got something things to sort out with you, on your own."

"That's why I asked him to meet me last night,"

"Yeah sorry about that he was round mine. We were very busy 'revising',"

"I'm sure,"

"You don't know anything,"

"Let me guess. He came round your house, you get the books and go upstairs and he starts to distract you so there was actually no studying going on," I said, forgetting that England says revise not study.

"Ha-ha. Something like that,"

"I know. You're forgetting that I was his girlfriend and I know what he's like. But since I don't like you very much I'm not going to tell you to be careful," I stood up and walked out of the library. But as I reached the door I bumped into Joseph.

"Hey," he greeted. I smiled.

"Hi,"

"Did you forget about meeting me this morning?"

"No, Jess was pestering me so I left her over there," I pointed with my thumb behind me where I left jess sitting flicking through the magazine with Daniel Radcliffe in it.

"Oh, OK. Do you want to go to form?"

"Yeah, then I can tell you all about Sam and you can ask her out and you can both leave me alone,"

"What?"

"Well, you both really like each other and you're both always getting me to help impress each other,"

"Really? She likes me?"

"Um ja!" I said in German. Living in Germany for a few years with Damen helped me learn some of it, now I'm doing it for a GCSE at this school, as it's a language college, and predicted A*. I'm still trying to get used to saying that instead of A+.

"Awesome. So if I just ask her out she'll say yes?"

"Oui," I lived in France too.

"That's great,"

"I know. But if you need to know some stuff about her is that she loves getting flowers _but _no tulips. She's allergic to tulips and she doesn't believe in undying love. And her favourite flowers are Lilies, Sunflowers and Freesias. And you can never go wrong with chocolate as long as there are no nuts,"

"Oh OK thanks Ever,"

"The rest you'll learn as she never stops talking about herself,"

"Thank,s great. I owe you one,"

"No, just gimme a fiver and we'll call it even,"

"A fiver for a little bit of info,"

"Hey, I'm skint at the moment,"

"Fine," he said and handed me a £5 note. We walked into form and took our seats. I sat alone at the back because I normally sit next to Sam and Damen would now rather sit with Jess. But for some reason today, he sat next to me.

"Ever I'm sorry I couldn't make it last night,"

"Really,"

"Yes I was busy at home,"

"Really? Because Jess has already come up to be and 'brag' about how you two spent the night together,"

"Did she?"

"Yes. And just so you know I don't care. She can have you as far as I'm concerned,"

"Ever can I come over tonight? I want to explain why I've been the way I've been lately. It's nothing to do with you, I swear. It's all about me at the moment," I looked at him, debating if I should believe him or not, deciding on not when he sends me red tulips telepathically. He's not winning me over just like that.

"No you can't. You've been a complete twat to me lately and you think you can win me over with red tulips? You're funny," I snapped.

"Ever how am I supposed to make things right if you don't let me?" I looked at him and sighed.

"Fine, but half an hour. I'm going round Sam's," he smiled.

"Thank you," we sat in silence for the rest of registration and it wasn't until I was outside did he speak to me again. "Ever, I really am sorry for ignoring you. It's all complicated at the moment in my head,"

"Really, Damen I don't care. Just come round later and tell the load of bull then." I said before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad ending too, next chapter will hopefully be up soon but no promises atm as need ideas<strong>


End file.
